Cleaning Up The Act
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. Sakura Centric. Ninja Revolution. They've always been there. Never once had they failed to be by my side when I needed someone—anyone. I've never realized how much they were my world until I had to leave them behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: My first Sakura Centric!**

**Sakura: Yeah!**

**Naruto: Wout! Wout! Another fan fic.**

**Kiba: Wahoooh!**

**Shino/Sakuske/Neji/Gaara: Hn.**

**Kankuro: Wow.**

**Sai: ****.x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto-**

**Lee: But she dose own this idea and many Manga.**

* * *

_**Clean Up The Act**_

Summary: Haruno Sakura needs to clean up her act. She's always had her pink hair, her grades aren't so hot, teachers don't know whys she's such a bad influence. Why? Because of the band band called _Ninja Revaluation,_and her other guy friends. Now her family has had it with this act of hers. They're her are telling her to clean up her act or it's off to England for boarding school. How will her band mates and other guy friends deal with her massive change?

/Sakura centric/

* * *

Beep

Beep

BeEp

bEeP

"Ugh! Shut-up already!"

BEEP

BEEP

CRASH!

I always woke-up at 6:25 a.m. and still to this day it annoys me. Who am I well names Haruno Sakura, Sakura being my first name and Haruno last. My hair well it's not that normal its unique. By what I mean by this it's pink and my eyes their green. It's actually a good combination too. People assume that just because I'm in a band that I dyed my hair that color but no, I was born with this pink hair. Speaking of a band... I'm in one! Those years of vocal lesson's and performing have payed off.

One day we're going to be famous! I know we're thinking really big for a group of 17 year old's. One girl and four boys. The four boys are well... my best friends in this big bad world. We are like the three muscatires but their are five of! These boys are awesome they how can I say this: ROCK MY WORLD! I know it's an old saying but its true. I just notice something! Stupid me that I haven't even said their names. Well, there is...

**Shikamaru Nara**. He's my favorite genius with an IQ of 200! But he doesn't use it as much as I would I mean I got like an IQ of 198.99 but he beats me by 1.01 points on the smart scale. But we both don't use our minds as much as our parents would love. He has a pineapple for a head or it's in a shape of it. Hey, You need a big head for that kind of brain if you know what I mean. He's been playing the piano ever since he was 6! Six years old, man the boy is a genius! Famous words are What a drag and Troublesome.

**Naruto Uzumaki**. The prankster of my life! He makes me laugh when I'm down. This boy is crazy on the drums! I'm serious he can hit the drums for like five hours and will give you a killer headache after-words. Even if he is great on the drums he's pretty much a dope in Neji, Sauske, Sai, and Gaara's point of view. Even Shikamaru thinks so! Me I don't care really Kiba, him and me have been pulling pranks since we've meet form day one of my laughing life. BELIEVE IT! Naruto's favorite words.

**Sauske Uchiha**. The cold-hearted-bastard is my best friend though? He's the second prodigy of his clan after his big brother Itachi. Sauske put's it to much thought into it though. I have to admit, he's most famous words are Hn. and Aa. What do they mean? Any thing he wants! lolz. He's the best lead guitar I've ever met! Trust me just listen to the cores he plays it will blow you away! He's really smart not as smart as Shikamaru but he uses his brain in away I'm too lazy like Shikamaru to explain.

**Neji Huyga**. Well the boy is a prodigy of his clan. He is like a brick wall if you ask me. He's smart like Sauske and again he's famous words are Hn. and Aa. He's THEE best bass guitarist ever! Maybe even better than Sauske on lead but don't tell Sauske he would kill me. Neji looks a little old for his age I mean he looks like a 18 year old! But believe it or not he's 17 like me and the guys. He's the best of the best when it comes to sports but Sauske may differ.

Well those are my band mates. And Well that's them. I got other buddies like Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Choji. Even Sauske's older bother Itachi and his friends are my friends. But when it come to being friends with girls count me out of it cause well, I've always have hung out with guys and not girls ever since I was well like in 3 grade. Call me one of the guys! The closest thing I got to a girl friend would be my gay friends who ROCK! My best gay friend would have to be Rock Lee. He may seem straight sometimes but he's really gay. He doesn't care either. I love him as a friend. Anyway back to the story...

I was on my bed and the first thing I saw was on my ceiling. It was my numerous amount of band posters. From Breaking Benjamin to Linkin Parks. Right now I'm really obsessed with Vampires/Werewolves and Sum 41! Why Vampires/Werewolves? Well, Thanks to the Twilight serious I've read Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. Sum 41 is like the best band to Shikamaru. He got me into them so it's not my fault.

"SAKURA, DEAR! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" yelled my mom from the kitchen. That's where I got my volume from.

"I KNOW! I'M COMING!" I yelled back. So I left my bed and got to my daily routine. Which was wake-up (unwillingly), get in the bathroom, brush teeth, wash face, take a shower, get dress, brush hair, grab my bag and song note book and after that go down stairs and eat breakfast.

When got out of the bathroom I stopped by to look at my reflection in the full length mirror. My hair in the usual style short and sweet as my friend Lee would say. A black T-shirt with Linkin Parks on it along with my tight jeans and gray Converse. _I am who I am and I don't care what those girls say at school _I said to myself.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen with my bag and song book.

"So, what's on the agenda today dear? Hanging out with Ino, Temari, Tenten or Hinata," my mom asked me. She dose this ever single day. She should know by know I don't hang out with them... well, not anymore. We just moved a part thats all.

"No ma'. I'm not, not today. I'm going to be with the guys," I said promptly cause well, I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying _'No ma. I don't hang out with them anymore! Get the picture I hang-out with boys now!"_She and everyone else in my family doesn't really approve of me and my guy friends hang out. I mean they don't care sometimes it's just well, one girl allot of guys and their hormones along with their roughhousing. Not a good thin if you ask my family.

"Ohh... I see well, eat up bef-"

'Beep, beep'

_Thank you kami! _I thought to myself. Sauske's car was outside. Thank you thank you! I don't have to have another talk with mom.

"Well, mom that's my ride. Got to go. See yeah!" I said grabbing my toast and walking towards the door and said "I love you!" And close the door behind me.

I waked to the black Mercedes. Yes Sauske's car was a Black Mercedes. He's stink rich along with Neji!

The tinted windows rolled down to revile Sauske in the driver seat and his hand extending to the passenger door as he simply said "Hn."

I looked at the back seat no Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Neji or Kiba. "Where are the others?" I asked as I slided into the passenger seat and put my messenger bag to my feet.

Sauske locked the doors and just nodded and handed me his I-Phone. Man! That's what I hated about boys they never give you a straight answer.

I took the phone and I saw Naruto's number on the screan and ready to be called. Ohh Kami no not today!

"Sauske come on! Don't do this not this eairly," I said as i goarned the last part.

"Hn." He replied in responce and said "Put on your seatbelt. I don't want to get in trouble."

"WHAT?! So, raceing the guys on the way to school doesn't count as getting in trouble?!" I replied angerly. Not reaching for my seat-belt. Sauske completly ignored me and bent forward to my lamp reaching for my seat-belt and straped me in. After he did so, he looked up from his position and simply smirked.

"What? Is their something on my face?"

"No."

"Then, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just cause." He said. Before I could retort he put his hand to my mouth and checked his watch.

"Well, You've wasited our time. And the guys and the dope are probly waiting at the starting point," Sauske began. "So, call Naruto on my phone for me and tell him that we're on our way. K?"

I looked at him then to the phone in my left hand. "Fine. but I don't like this." He smirked, AGAIN! and he says I'm annoying. But any ways he got off my lap and put the car out of park and into drive. He excelreted out of the drive way.

For a couple of seconds we didn't speak and I well looked at the I-Phone and pressed the call button. Sasuke keep his eyes on the road as I called Naruto and he said "Well, you don't have too."

I mentally shock my head and hear Naruto's voice throw the reviver.

_"Teme! Where are you? Your taking forever."_

_"Naruto it's me Sakura."_

_"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON SAUSKE'S PHONE?"_ I pulled the phone away from my ear.

_"SHUT UP! Okay I'm in his car and we are on the way."_

_"Okay then! The guys and me getting rest least."_

_"Wait who's there fox-boi?"_ (Did I mention I have nicknames for them? Well I do.)

_"Oh um. Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Shino. Well, Shino isn't really driving he's just sitting in Kiba's car during the race."_

_"Alright then. Bye fox-boi."_

_"See you later Cherry Blossom."_

_Beep beep..._

That's the last thing I heard from Sauske's I-phone before he took it from my hand and put it in one of the cup holder's. I shook my head at his action's.

"What," Sauske said plainly.

"Nothing..." Sauske shook his head at what I said and then replied "You know that's very unattractive."

"What's unattractive?!" I said angrily and I think he noticed too.

"That."

"What's that?!"

"Not giving a straight answer."

"This coming from someone who says Hn. and Aa. like it's the big's word in the dictionary."

"Hn." He replied not even looking at me. Well, he can't cause he's driving but you get what I mean. After that we rode in silence. The next thing I knew I was hearing Naruto yelling "TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!"

Sauske stopped the car with eases and cut the engine. He unlock the doors and I got out of car and well, I was takin' by the waist by one of my boys. Who? Well, he had brown hair and red triangles on both checks. His dog was around us running like there was no tomorrow.

"Kiba let go of her," Shino said plainly. Shino was never found with out his sun glasses. To be honest, before I die I want too see his eyes! If their the kind a girl would look at for hours on end or if their the kind a girl wouldn't even bother to look at.

"Whatever Shino. Your just jealous I got to her first." Kiba stated as he let go of me. Shino pushed his glasses. As usual! Nothings changed with him. "Right... No offence Sakura."

"None takein' Shin." I said with a giggle. He didn't appreciate me saying his nickname. "Please Sakura. Shino." Alirght Shin." He grunted and walked inside Kiba's car. I looked at the boys Narto and Kiba aruging again! I mean they are really non stop bickering. Shino in Kiba's car listening to 'I love Rock in' Rool' I love the song! Shikamaru in his Lime-green Lamborghini with the driver's door open and Sai with his arm on the door talking to Shikamaru. Neji, Sauske and Gaara checking out Naruto's engine.

I checked my watch 7:15. _Man when are they going to get this over with? _I thought. I ran over Gaara/Sauske/Neji they all looked at me with a confued look. Hello! I want to go to school! I don't know why I just want too get this over with and that way I can go to band practice in my garage. I know but we do preform at places. Then it hit me I need to tell Gaara...

"Panda-chan do you love me?" I asked like a five year older begging their mom for ice cream. Gaara looked at me and signed "Why?"

"Well, you know how my cousin's getting married this Saturday and she invited everyone of your guys family."

Gaara shock his head. It's like he already knew what I was asking him! "Yes..."

"Alright. So, how much do you love me," I repeated. Sauske and Neji looked lost. Gaara on the other hand hated this as much as I did.

"I love you like a sister." Gaara answered me. Some how I could feel he was lying in a way.

"Well, can you do your non-sister a favor?" I felt I was in pain right now. I didn't even want to ask him this. But it was either him or one of my gross cousins but some were gross but the ones that couldn't have dates I can't say no more.

"Just say it already," Gaara said.

"Mycousinwant'smetohaveastupiddatefortheweddingandwellI'maskingyoutogowithme," I paused and then continued, "it'seitheryouroroneofmynastycousins." I know what your thinking. How can I say that much all together. Remember I have strong lungs cause I'm well, a singer.

"Wait what?' Naruto and Kiba said together.

_When did they get here?! _

_**I have know idea. **_

_I though you were at Puro I.S. _

_**Yeah but I'm back! **_

_Woah! _

_**I know you missed me **_

_Sure and the tooth fairy is real. _

_**Whatever.**_

That's I.S. She's my inner. She's annoying sometimes and others she's helpful. But right now I wish she was still on vacation. **_Hey! _**See what I mean.

"Naruto, Kiba she said and I quote: My cousin wants me to have a stupid date for the wedding and well I'm asking you to go with me it's either your or one of my nasty cousins. end quote." Neji said. I mouthed Thank you too him and he nodded.

"So, Gaara. You know I hate this but will you please! Please, please, please Panda-chan!"

"Fine, but no Panda-chan for a week."

"Is that a yes?? Hm?"

"Yes it's yes." I jumped and hugged him. He simply hugged back and so on. He smelled really good I think it was a new colon... Wait!? What? Did I just say what I think I just said? Well, thought but still. Gaara was my friend maybe my best friend. When did I ever consider that he smelled good. Man! Maybe it was my pancakes this morning.

In the back round I heard Naruto and Kiba making animal noises. Sauske, Shikamaru and Neji grunting and Shino and Sai just signing loud enough to make me let go of Gaara.

"Aright, when are we going to race," I asked quickly. The boys all nodded and went to their cars.

Each car drove to the first stop light and waited for it too turn green. I looked at Sauske he looked mad but why? Was he jealousthat I hugged Gaara? Nah! Never... I guess. I dediced before the light went green that we'd talk."Sauske what's with you?"

"Nothing okay I need to concentrate." He said plainly.

"Are you sure cause you look mad," I said quitely. He signed. His expression changed it had a small smile.

"Nothing alright. Nothing to your concern," and we left it at that cause the next thing I knew we were going fast. Over the rode I loved the sound of the engine going as much as I loved hearing the sound of the drums, guitars, and piano going as I sang. I didn't hate racing that much it just I wanted to be in front of the wheel driving and cruising trying to get in the lead of the rest of my compition. Then we were at school. I heard Sauske cut the engine and say my name.

"Huh?" He chuckled and said "We're at school." I looked at him he was unlocking the doors. "Who won," I asked.

"You didn't see?" I nodded. "Well, it was Neji..." Sauske always get's mad when Neji or Naruto bet him at something.

As we got out of the car I saw Ino walk to me and guys in her cheerleading uniform. Why? I have no idea. So, I just went to the guys myself.

"Congrate's Nej!" I said as I walked to the boys to Neji's silver Volvo. It reminded me of Edward Cullen's car from Twilight.

"Thank you. So, what dose the winner get?" He asked.

"Nothing if he keeps that up,' came a voice that only belonged to the one and only Lee! He was a with Choji and Kankuro.

I laughed and said hi to the other's untill...

"Hi guys! How are you?"

_Kami no! Why? Ino..._

* * *

**Me: What you think? Tell me in your reviews!**

**The boys: R&R. .x.Anime-Lover.x. will accept any flamers from u readers. and Cheek out her two other fics, _Welcome 2 THEE Way Of The Street,_ _My Girl or My Best Friend _and _Skater Girls and Boys._**

**Sakura: Ja-Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Warning to everyone. Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Karin and Ami bashing!**

**Sakura: O.o**

**Lee: .x.Anime-Lover.x. made a new poll for Clean Up The Act on her profile. Go on it to vote! And It's not the old one she posted.**

**Kiba: Riiight. What's so special about Twilight and Edward Cullens? Any ways.**

**Me/Sakura: Hello! Vampires are hawt!**

**Shino/Sakuske/Neji/Gaara/Sai: Hn. **

**Kankuro: What about anime guys?**

**Me/Sakura: It comes to a tie.**

**Sakura: ****.x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto-**

**Shikamaru: But she dose own this idea and many Manga.**

* * *

_**Clean Up The Act**_

It wasn't just Ino Yamanaka standing there in her uniform greeting me and the guys. She had her two other friends there Ami a slut non the least and the biggest whore in campus ready... KARIN! Yeah! I swear Kairn's slept with the whole football team well, except for the quarter back. Who so happen's to be Shikamaru. Ew! Karin and Shika... just plain old wrong! And ew! I forgot that some of the guys are on that team! Forget I ever said anything. Now Ami don't get me started. I can write a whole book explaining how big of a slut/whore/tramp/bitch these two are!

pretty much Karin and Ami are Ino's _best friends_. And I'm the Queen of Sheba!

Ino _was _my best friend. (keyword was). Yeah we were best friends but after 3ed grade it was over! Thank Kami it was, she was a bitch and she knew it. It wasn't just her I was friends with it was also:

Super Star... Tenten! She's the super star on the field and sports. Yahoo! We were friends she thinks she's better than all the girls in PE. She might think she's the best but I got something she doesn't. Neji Huyga's attention! I don't care but I rube it in her face when I get the change. I know I may be a bitch cause of that but it's not my fault Neji likes me better. (Ha! I sound like a five year old when I say that.)

Bully... Subuku no Temari! I still can't believe we were friends. She's a bully now so I don't give a shit. Temari is the big sis of Panada-chan and Kankuro. We honestly don't get along any more. The only thing we agree on is that our old friends are bitches NOW! Another thing she, Ino, Hinata and Tenten agree on about me is well, I take ever girls man.

Rich Princess... Hinata Huyga! Really her richness gets to her head. Just because her dad is the richest man _next to Sauske's_ _dad_ doesn't mean you have a right to be so curl. Hello! Keywords _Next to Sauske's dad_! Your the second richest kid at Japan. But the biggest brat out of all of them. Okay she may be seem sweet and quite but she isn't all of the girl population knows that!

The five of us were friends but not anymore. And good riddance too cause I don't need them. I got my boys and that all I need. What I meant when I said that Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten agree that I well, take ever girl's man it's cause well all my buddies are the heartthrobs of the school. I don't get it though? Sauske and Neji are cold,Naruto and Kiba are loud, Shikamaru's lazy, Gaara's well, Gaara, and Sai fake smiles to much. Is it their looks or their money? Well, Sauske and Neji are the only rich ones, so it's their looks. **No duher how can you not see that?! **_What?! _Anyways that's it for my ex best friends.

"Hi Sakura," Ino said in a sassy voice. Gah! Makes me sick how she wants to sound sweet in front of the guys.

"Hello Ino. Love the uniform it's soo you," Yeah the tramp you. Did I mention that the cheerleaders' uniform is really slutty. The skirt is really short when they bend down to touch the ground their cheer underwear shows. EW! Their top's are tang's that have the letter's KHS in green. They have a V neck and the shirt stops at their midriff. An excuse to dress slutty if your a cheerleader if you ask me.

"Thank's love the um _shirt. _What band is that? Lincoln Parkers?" Me and the guys chuckled. What an idiot!

"Close," I commented " Linkin Parks."

"Oh! Really cute!" Ino replied in her fan girl voice. Kairn coughed in the seance to tell Ino to hurry up.

"Um, Ino remember why we came here," Ami informed Ino. Ino nodded and said "So, Sakura you know about Umi and how she broke her ankle during practice." I thought back... Yeah! Umi she was at practice saw Sai smile at her and in mided air she fell on her ankle and twisted it! I wish Naruto didn't dare Sai to smile at her after all she was his fan girl. But still she was a cheerleader non the less, I felt sorry for her 'cause well, she's in love with Sai. Hello! Sai the boy who call's me ugly!

"Yeah I heard. pitty too. Why do you ask," I asked her with curiosity. Somethings up. I know it cause Ino never talks about cheer with me, at ALL!

Ino had told Karin and Ami to go to the rest of the squad so she and I can talk with the guys there.

"Well, I know for a fact that you were in gymnastics for 5 year's and cheer for at least a year," Ino stated. Everyone knew that well, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari anyways. I did it with them and and no one else did. Thank Kami Ino didn't tell anyone about us cause it would have ruin all of our reputations. In so many ways we all wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with one another.

I could tell the boys where shock too hear this. You see I never told them about my true past with the girls. They knew I was a _girl _before. Hello! I am a girl it's just I'm like a punk/rocker chick now. And I like it! But they didn't know that I was well, a girly- girl, you know the kind of girls that love pink, make-up and dress. Yeah! Not.

"Yeah... you where there remember," I said not paying attention to the guys right now. Giving Ino my full attention. Our eye's meet as I finished my sentence. Her shappire eyes and my emerald eyes meet in full connect.

"Right anyways... okay you know I hate this but-"

"But what? Ino just say it already!"

"Fine! The cheer squad needs a new cheerleader and well, I want to ask you if you'd like the pastion. So do you want to be on the squad or what?"

I could tell she had no chose but to ask me. Still, why not The Princess of The Huyga Clan, or Super Star, or even Big Bad Temari? Why Lead Singer of Ninja Revolution? **Why don't you ask her smart ass. **_Shut up! _

"Why are you asking me," I said straight forward. Really, I don't want this but I was curiosities.

"Come on forehead! You know you were a better cheerer than Hinata, and the rest of them. Besides you think Temari and Tenten can pull of these outfits? I thought so. Don't forget Hinata would never rock our cheers." She was right. Tenten had a body for hard core get down and dirty sports not cheer. Temari well, she was a bully not a cheerleader and Hinata she was full of herself.

"Ino-pig let me tell you something... your right," I said and saw she was surprise about my chose of words. Ino nodded and said "Well, I'll see you at practice, then." Before she would walk away I grabbed her wrist and said "I didn't say I was going to be a preppy."

"Then what then?" Ino said confused.

"I'll think about it pig." "Fine but don't keep the squad waiting forehead." "Sure whatever." And with that she left to her squad of hags or hags from hell. I turned to the guys to see their faces and well, it wasn't pretty.

Sai and Shino said nothing. Sauske and Neji just grunted. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kanakuro shock their heads. Kiba and Choji where shock as hell! Naruto and Lee something different...

"OMG! SAKURA WHAT AN OFFER! A CHEERLEADER, AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Lee as usual worship the ground the cheerleaders walked on. Naruto on the other hand was different.

"NO SAKURA! YOU CAN BE SERIOUS!? A CHEERLEADER?! COME ON YOUR ONE OF US NOT SOME GIRL!" Naruto said. That hit home. I was a girl! Hello! Who was singing with Ninja Revolution everytimewe practice and had a gig? Not some guy wearing girl clothing and a pink wig singing and dance. No! It was me! Sakura Haruno a girl!

"News flash, Naruto Uzumaki! I am some girl,"I told Naruto very annoyed, and angry-wait no pissed! So what I kind of wanted to be a cheerleader. **What are you talking about?! Who are you and what have you done to Sakura Haruno? She never wanted to be a preppy. **Okay I.S. was right. Man what is with me? First liked how Gaara smelled and now I wanted to be a preppy. Maybe it was the pancakes this morning.

"Sorry foxy, I don't know what's up with me right now," I apologized to Naruto as I put my arm around him.

"Are you sure," Shikamaru asked me as he went up to me and Naruto.

"Yeah, really promise Shika-kun. It was my mom's pancakes this morning. Why are you all conserned anyways?"

"To much of a drag to explain," Shikamaru said as he put his hands behind his head. "Why Shikamaru? Don't want to see Sakura in on of those HOT uniforms," Kiba said as he waged his brows and earned a hint in the head from Shino.

"Really, Kib-kun. You really are a perv," I told him as I let go of Naruto.

"Thank you."

"And that's why you can't get a girl," Sai said. "Not even ugly here can find you charming."

"Hey I'm not Ugly! Dickless!" I said. "Uh-huh," Lee said backing me up.

"Hey that's my word," Sai complained. Sauske snickered along with Neji. With that we walked to class.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was almost time for lunch. Really I was hungry! No starving. P.E. was a pain. Tenten as usual showed off. Me and the guys didn't pay much attention. Hinata coming up to Naruto and Kiba, flirting. She loves them. I mean loves! Sauske running laps with Neji on his tail. With their shirtless. The girls were screaming again! Man what a pain. But I have to admit Sauske and Neji do have muscles and a six pack non the less. A factor I can't stop thinking about when their shirtless. Shino, Choij and Shikamaru avoiding any trouble. But Shikamaru was good at sports. Lee trying to convice me to join the squad. Gaara doing push ups, curl ups, and anything that can make him go up. The girls love that. Kankuro talking to the cheerleaders. Gah!

Now I was a my locker looking at my current test I got back from English. F+ was my grade. Really sucks! Wait till my parents see this or hear which ever comes first. You see the school will call and tell my mother or father, just in case I don't tell them. Or I can just show them and get it over with. I'm going to get lectured either way... again. Woo! Something about about how sorry my grades are blah blah blah! It's really tiresome after you hear it a hundred times.

"Ah the famous grade is back," a voice beside my locker said. I looked up and simply smirked and pushed my test inside and close the locker.

"Yeah. Wait till I get my lecture from my parents. Yeah!" I said and jumped up in the air like a five year old. Said boy chuckled at my actions. "What's so funny?"

"You. Acting all calm over that grade F+ get really Haruno."

"Really. I don't care. It's just a grade. Besides my work is better than that F."

"Your right but still my parent's would freak if that happens to me."

"That's because your you Sasori. I know your no Pein or Itachi but still, your smart and you use it." I said as I raised my hands.

"Your smart too," Sasori stated, "Your even smarter than me, but why don't you use it? Bet you your parents and teachers would get off your back."

"True, but I don't really care. Besides I got other things to worry about... like the clouds."

"Riiiiight. You know that's Nara's line," Sasori said.

"Yeah. Well, my birthday."

"Your right. How old are you turning this year? 18? 16?" Sasori teased.

"Haha very funny," I sowled. "I'm turning 17 this year and you know it."

"Yeah, but I like to tease such an easy target. I heard your were offered a spot as a cheerleader..."

"Word go's around fast..." "Yeah it dose so you going to do it?" "I have know idea, right now." "Better think fast cause Deidara want you to be on the '_squad'" _

The way he said squad made me giggle. He made it sound so bad.

When we got to the cafeteria not that many people where there. But one person caught my eye. The new guy... He was like any other pretty boy at this school. Always getting the girls and actually getting to them an like my boys. Well, Kankuro doesn't count right now. He's like a man whore but a cool one. I'm not the one to be cold at my judgement. But still he was just the same as any pretty boy. I didn't even know his name and I don't care. I know his kind but still something diffrent about him. I just need too know! Sai pulled my out of my gaze on the new guy.

_Sai hasn't eaten still? _I thought. He wasn't waiting for me was he? Nah!

"Sasori, Sakura," Sai said coldly.

"Sai. Well Sakura," Sasori turned to me and said "I'm on my way to the Akatsuki, I'll see you around." With that he walked away. The Akatsuki! The group of the most rich, hot, and popular Seniors, ever. Well, that doesn't really count when your counting the only girl in their group. Konan, she was the idol of every girl in the school. To me and every other girl who hangs out with guys allot she was a goddess. She has a boyfriend and she hangs out with guys. She shows us that even if you hang with guys you can still get a man. Everyone says when the Seniors graduate this year I'm the new Konan. Right I don't even have a man! Enough of that when I turned around I caught Sai glaring at me. What I do this time?!

"What," I said happily as I walked to the lunch line where Naruto and Sauske were fighting over something on the menu. Then suddenly I was caught by the waist again! First Kiba and who is it now? Their hot breath was at my ear and then I heard his voice, "Why where you staring at Zaku earlier?"

"Cut it out Sai!" I yelled pulling away from his grasp. He let go with easy and said "Answer the question."

"Free country. Why do you care?" I shot back.

"Cause Zaku is just like any other pretty boy here. Trust me don't get any idea's."

"Whatever get of my back." I said coldly and walked to Naru-kun/foxie/fox-boi and Saus-chan. They finally piped down. Thank Kami! I really need to ask the guys if they know a good tutor cause I need one to bring up my failing grades.

Here are my grades:

-Failing

-Failing

-Failing

-C Average

-C Average

-B to A- Average

-B to A- Average.

-A+ Over all.

There's my problem. My failing in Biology, Chemistry,and Calculus. My C Average in English and History. My B to A- Average in Art and P.E. Finally my A+ in... MUSIC! Now I need help cause my parents are already freaking out on me. I know I'm smart like I said but I'm too lazy to use it. So, hences the need of a tutor at least let me have company when I study. Right? **Of course!**

See, I.S. was right for once **Hello still here**! Anyways, She was right but still who to ask? My smart ass friends! Well, maybe Shika but maybe for now he's a possibility.

"So Sakura, how was the English test," Naruto asked. I laughed at his goofy look. His wide smile and his clumsiness when he asked.

"The usual," I replied simply.

"Failed again," Sauske said in a smirk.

"Yeah what's it to yeah?"

"Hn."

"That's what I though."

I reached for the the last cup cake and then. Someone had took it from my reach. Damn it! I was hungry and I wanted my cupcake. I looked up to see who took it was... Aw shit! No it couldn't be why me just why me? I looked into his eyes ours in full contact I'm about to melt! Then I heard his voice so sweet and still it was as if it was like any other boy's voice.

"Sorry. Was this yours," He said putting the cupcake on my tray of food. I nodded and he chuckled. I gave him the what's-so-funny look Sauske taught me.

"Hey! My bad for laughing at a girl." He said putting his hands in the I surender position. We moved with the line.

"Well, thanks for the food... um... I didn't catch the name?" I said as we paid the lunch lady.

"Zaku, and you?" "Sakura. Nice to meet you." We stuck our hands out to each other and shook. His touch was like when I hugged Gaara but still it was diffrent in a small faction of the hug I gave Gaara this morning.

"Alright see you around Sakura." He said and took his leave. I stood there star struck untill...

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"DaMn It! You dope what was that for?!" I was a little harsh don't you think?

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Hey! The guys want to show you something!" Naruto said and he took my hand and lead me to the lunch table with Sauske right behind us. Sauske's not always like this. He's more involved than today.When we got to the table Lee was ready to speak.

"OMG! Sakura! You're the luckiest girl at the school! Well, besides Kin but still he talked to you!"

I nodded and sat besided Neji and Sauske. Neji put his arm around my chair and said "Lee pipe down and sit. Besides Sakura's not interested in the dude right?" All eyes where on me. Gaara, Lee, Sauske, Neji, Naruto, Shika, Kiba, Shino and Sai's eyes where all on me. I love the spot light it just not in these kind of situations. I cleared my throat and decided to play stupid.

"I have know idea what your talking about." I said clearly.

"Hello earth to Haruno Sakura," Lee said with his hands in the air. "That was Zaku the new, cute boy!"

I shock my head and said "Sure whatever you say Lee. let me tell you something he's not playing on your team."

That's right my team is for straight people and Lee's is for Yaois and Yaris or Gays and Lesbians.

"Sure but a boy can dream can't he." Lee said dreaming off to space. I laughed. Then I caught Kiba with Naruto talking to each other quietly. Is that possible? I guess it is.

"What you two talking about?" I said to the two loud mouths.

"Just talking about your birthday!" Naruto said and erended a hit from Kiba.

"Don't listen to the baka, Sakura." I nodded at Kiba and stated "You know I don't want anything huge." The two nodded and keep talking.

I looked around the table a group of boys caught my eye. "Shika-kun, Sai-kun, Shin-kun What you guy's got there?" Shika held up a CD with a cover that said Ninja Revaluation on it.

"Oh.My.God!" I ran out of my seat and ran to the other side to get to the three. Ah! They made a CD! Not just a CD an awsome one! The word Ninja was written with kunias as the i, nin stars as the dot for the j. The letters riped and and made rangy. The word Revaluation stamped diagonal in red across Ninja.

"What is this?" I asked as I took the CD from Shika's hand and sat on his lap. "Well?" I said one more time.

"What do you think?" Sai asked. As he looked to me. I looked at him and then said "Well, it looks like a CD maded by three great guys."

"Actually," Shino said "Kiba and Kankuro helped a little. More like Kiba did though." I laughed at his remark. I can see Kiba help after all next to dogs he loves making movies. I know dosen't sound like him but still to me he was made to be behind the camera.

"Well, then what do we do with the CD?" I asked. Even though it was quite pointless still it was awesome!

"We were going to give to you for your birthday..." Sai began but then said "But we had something better so this is an eairly birthday present." I turned to Shika, then t Shino on to Sai fallowed by Kiba and back to the CD.

Kiba choughed and said "Akumaru helped to." And from Kiba's jacket Akumaru poped out. He got onto the table and walked towards me and barked. I laughed again!

"So what do you think," Shikamaru said lazily. I looked at him and kissed him on the check. "I love it." I gave Akumaru a kiss on the nosie and said "Give that to Kiba for me will you, boy?" He barked and ran to Kiba from the table. I went to Sai and Shino and kissed them both on the check as I did to Shika. I turned to the other boys.

"And what did you get me?" I said mockly. The looked at me and said "It's comeing on your special day." I giggled at thier words and went back to my seat and joked around fo the whole lunch period.

* * *

**Me: The second chapter! Lee inform them.**

**Lee: Come on people go to .x.Anime-Lover.x.'s profile and vote for Sakura's man!**

**Me: And this isn't the old one I have up this is a new one so everyone who vote before can vote again but chose wisely.**

**Sakura: My future man is in your hands!**

**Me: LOL! Well, I will except flamers and all that stuff. But do me a favor and check out the other stories I have up on this account. Oh! one more thing! **

**_--SPECIAL ALERT!--_**

**_I got a plan for a short but I need your help should it be:_**

**_Under the Stars-- ShikaxSaku (Shika and Sakura are on the beach watching the stars. Untill a shoting star comes. Will Shika's wish come ture that night? Rating T)_**

**_or,_**

**_Let's make it offical-- NejixSaku (Neji wants to make it offical with Sakura. But will she except? Rating T)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello People of Earth! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Sakura: So, vote vote and vote! Who is my guy? **

**Choji: So far...**

**Gaara 3!**

**Neji 2 :)**

**Kiba 2 :)**

**Itachi 2 :)**

**Sauske 1 ;)**

**Zaku 1 ;)**

**Sasori 1 ;)**

**Me: People Please vote! And one more thing you can tell in reviews or go to my profile! :)**

**Lee: Yosh! .x.Anime-Lover.x. has some new stories!!**

**Me: I seriously was dreaming about them and this story especially! I'm serious its weird but still.**

**New Stories!**

**_-Uncontrollable_**

**_-We Aren't Over: One Short- NejixSaku_**

**Comeing stories!**

**_-29 reasons about girls and 1 reason about boys- Sakura centic_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Don't own these songs by PARAMORE:) but I do own this idea and many Manga.**

* * *

_**Clean Up The Act**_

We were in my garage. Sauskeat my left with his guitar. Nejion the right with the guitar. Shika next to Sauske with his keyboard. Narutoin the back. The best place in the house next to my room. There was enough room to move around and if I wanted I could open garage door so that the whole neighborhood could hear us better. For now I didn't want to.

We were listing to the CD Shika, Shino, Sai, Kiba, Akumaru and Kankuro gave me for a bit before we played. We need to practice a lot this week. Why? Cause my cousin is letting me and the guys play at her wedding! Yes besides the Cd's she playing we get to play. So, that's that.

Right now we were looking at Narutofrom behind us. He was playing his drums like there was no tomorrow. Too loud! My god this was giving me a head ace.

"NARUTO," Shika said first. No answer.

"DOPE," Sauske called next. No luck either.

"BAKA STOP ALREADY," Neji yelled at him. Nope! No luck there. The three looked at.

"What?!" I said over Naruto's playing. "STOP HIM!" Neji yelled at me. I gave him the shock look. "Please, oh great one. Stop Naruto," He said again. I nodded and then cleared my throat.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! STOP YOUR OBNOXIOUS PLAYING ALREADY DAMN IT!" And then silence. Just because I said so he stopped. Everyone sweatdroped Anime style. Really weird. You ask me.

"My bad sorry." Naruto said. I laughed. I laughed so hard fell on the floor laughing. The guys probly though that I was crazy but who cared. After a minute I think I got up and dusted myself off.

"Okay do you want to play or what?" They all nodded I agreement.

Sauske started his guitar. After a a couple of seconds Naruto and Neji started strumming and drumming. Shikamaru after the three and I wait for my part. Then I sang...

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things.  
A memory remains just a tiny spark._

_I give it all my oxygen,  
To let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin._

_Oh, glory.  
Oh, glory.  
This is how_

_we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

"SAKURA!" I ignored my little brother's voice. My little brother his a pest! Like a Kiba & a Narutoput together but worst! He dose everything a little brother dose to his big sis. He reads my diary, mess's my room up, gets me in trouble with my parents (not that I can't do that on my own) and blah, blah, blah, blah! Like I said his a pest. Now I'm just ignoring him so I can concentrate on to song.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it.  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness.  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and..._

"SAKURA! GUESS WHAT?!" He continued to yell. Now he was in front of me. The guys were getting irritated I nodded to them. Telling them that I'll get him out of here. The continued to play "Leave you loser!" I told him.

_is how we'll dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is what will be oh glory._

"FINE BUT ONE THING." He replied still yelling. "Make it quick!" I scowled. "ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT YOU DREAMED ABOUT ITACHI UCHIHASATURDAY NIGHT." He said with a smirk. I took time to process this. The only way he would know about that was...

_Reaching as I sink down into light. _

I keeped singing and my little brother taking steps back.

_Reaching as I sink down into light. _

_This is how we dance when,  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing it.  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our hous- _

I stopped the song and then ran to catch the pest. When I stopped so did the rest of them. I notice Sauske's face. I know that it hurt for him to hear that. After all it was his brother. His OLDER brother! Sauske looked up to him when he was a kid but not anymore. Sauskereally didn't want to talk about his relationship with his bro. The were friends from time to time but right now I can tell Sauske didn't feel _brotherly love. _I would deal with that later right now the pest!

He was running towards the door. Think fast! What to do... Naruto!

"Naruto block the door before he get'sway!" I yelled to the blond. He nodded and got up from his chair and ran to the door and stood arms cross in front of his chest to block my bother from any exit.

He was in front of Narutonow. "Move before she kills me!" He wailed. To late! I was right behind him. I took him by the collar and said "Where is my Dairy? Andhow did you find it?" I said between my teeth.

"You should really stop hiding it you know. I'll just find every place you put it in." He replied with a grin that reached his eyes.

I shook my head still hold him. "Well," I began "Jin, count your prayers because you know something..." He shook his head and I chuckled without humor.

"I will get you in the middle of the night. Making sure mom and dad don't hear you scream. If I can't get you well," I thought for a second "You will lose one of your love ones each day I'm still mad at you."

I then let go and said "Shikamaru the Garage door please." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Just do it." He smirked and pressed the button to open the Garage door.

"5... 4..."

"Why are you doing that?"

"3..."

"Run Jin Run!!" Naruto yelled. _Oh he better run cause when I get my hands on him oh! Hell will be ready_ I thought.

And with that he ran to the drive way and out of the garage.

"2..." I made my way to my little brother walking out of the garage/band room.

"1!" I ran for it and he ran too the sidewalk. Before I could get any further I was held back by two arms around my waist. He lowered his lips to my ears and I felt his warm breath brush against my skin.

"Don't your in bigger trouble because of your English Test, and you don't want to explain to your mom anddad about your brother's death now do we," Neji whispered into my ear.

"Huff! Fine. Can you let go now?" I tried to losen Neji'sgrip around my waist. Instead of letting go he tighten his grip and rested his head on my shoulder. _The bastard. _I thought. Still, he and the guys would do something like this and I was used to it most of the time... right now when Neji let go I was going to get my brother, Jin, -cough-pest/brat-cough-.

"Only if," His breath was hot against my skin. I could just picture Neji kissing my neck right there. Besides... Neji a ladies man a ho- Hold UP! What am I thinking?! BAD THOUGHT BAD THOUGHT!!

"I'm listening," I replied trying to forget the thought of earlier. He smirked. "You don't go and kill your little brother," He replied calmly.

_**What?! Is this boy a mind reader or something?! If he his man his a hot one!** _

_Now I know your crazy!_

**_If I'm crazy so are you._**

_Yeah but you and I have different personalities in many ways_

**_But! We have the same personalities in many ways as well, so there_**

_You know what you have a serious problem with being wrong_

**_So do you! But you still have to agree Neji's H-A-W-T!_**

_... You spelled hot wrong its H-O-T_

**_No it's to emphasize the H in hot._**

_Okay..._

**_Don't ignore the question! Admit it! You think he's Hot!_**

_N-no. W-what a-are y-you ta-taking ab-out his just-t a f-friend._

**_Then why you stuttering hum?_**

_None of your business._

_**fine but you know I'm right this time!**_

After that she left. Thank goodness! Like I said I.S. was right sometimes but right now... I just think she's wrong. She's like a fan girl. She thinks just like any other fan girl. Sequels at the sight of a cute or hot guy but sometimes... I won't say! I just know is that I don't think Neji is hawt-I mean hot period end of sentence. Anyways...

"Fine then." I repiled and he let go of me. I gave him a quick hit to the rib. Score!

"Ow! The Hell Sakura!"

""Survive you right Hugya!" I yelled back and sat on the red couch. Yes! There is a couch in this garage anda computer, a desk for the computer (of course), shelves for Cd's, room for the band gear, guitar andpiano stand(s), posters, andyou know the standard stuff in my room but minus the T.V. It's like my second room basically but it has a couch and no a bed and instruments.

"Hahahaha! Neji got owned by Sakura hahahaha!"

"Shut-up Naruto no baka." Neji said moving over to the computer.

"my name isn't Naruto no baka smart ass! It's Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage!" Naruto retorted.

The Hokage. What was the Hokage? The Hokage was only know in our town. It was the one boy/girl who left a legacy in Konoha some how. Naruto was going to be the 5th Hokage but Tusnade, our school principal, bet him there. The Hokages were know well through out the village/town. They were Ichidaime (1st), Nidaime (2nd), Sandaime (3rd), Yondaime (4th), Godaime Tsunade(5th). Then, some day Naruto(6th) His list of achivements for the position

biggest prankster! x

best drumer the village/town has ever seen! x

be a heartdrob! x

get the girl of his dreams

be like by people who need to like him x

That it. I still say he should make his list more achiveable. Narutostill hasn't foundthat girl. He'll findher. That what I always told him. He's funny, kind of smart, great at the drums, and handsome... Naruto is well, cute andif I wasn't his friend- Whoa! Wait I've been having BAD THOUGHTS _all_day! What is wrong with me?! First Gaara with his smell, Sauske and the jealous theory, Neji and the kisses and now Naruto and his cute/handsome factor?!

**_Well, it didn't start with Gaarait started with Itachi Saturday night. Ah! I loved that dream..._**

_W-what?! Okay maybe your right I.S._

**_Ha! You liked that dream too! See I-_**

_No not about that! I mean it did start with Itachi Saturday night_

I need to take to a girl or something about this. But no! I'm a tomboy punk-rocker chick. I only have the guys andLee. There was always the other girls who hung out with guys... there was Kin, Tayuya, Konan.

Tayuyahangs with the so called **'_Sound 5'_** her and her guy friends all '_moved_' from the Oto High. They consisted of Kidoumaru, Ukon/Sakon, Jiroubou, Kimimaru, and Tayuya. Unko and Sakon were the two twin of their group. They were like smartass like Shikamaru but they actually flaunt it. Kimiaru was their leader. He was Sauske and Neji combo. He was from a great clan andhe was smart as well. There is one thing Kimimar in my opinion has that Sauske/Neji doesn't which is his **_Hot Factor! _**What I'S. said. Kidoumaru reminded me of Shino and Kiba a bit because well he **loved **spiders! He always played with the person who was his next '_pray'_. Jiroubou was like a Choji. He was fat and hated it when people made fun of him. Then there was Tayuya was know for her bad language. I other words she's a **potty mouth!**

Kin she hangs with most of the **_Transfers Students _**actually rewine that, The Trasfers that are BOYS. Theres Dosu, he's like a mummie. Seriously, he always has bandages on him. Never once have I seen them off. Zaku... You all know who he is from what happen at lunch today... so far I know Zaku, Dosu and Kin all are transfers from Oto High. Oto High is know for their musical students. I know tha Zakulikes wind instruments. Oh! Zabuza, he's a master at sword handling trust me on that. Haku, he's like Neji with the hair that's long and brown. He's really smart! I have to admit Hakuis kind of cute you know. Not as cute as Zaku or Hot as Kimiaru but cute, in the middle. Haku's in Zabuza's shadow most of the time I guess. Now, Kin she's from Oto High and loves instruments that have a sound close to bells you know.

Konanshe hangs with the **_'_****_The _**Akatsuki' which means daybreak, it was filled with nine**_(Hawt!) _**excuse my inner. As I was saying nine guys and one girl (Konan). One guy was Sasori he's looks like an older Gaara. Minus the tatto that says "Love" in Japaness, and the eye liner. He loved puppets like Kankuro. Plus they both were transfers from Suna. Then there was Deidara he's Ino's big bro! He's way better than her though. Plus they're like exactlly alike! Their hair it's the same! Pony tail and side bangs! Oh! Itachi, Sauske's big bro. His a little less cold than Sauske. Other than that his just as _**Hot**! Shut up I'S_.! Anyways their both well like a regular Uchiha men. Hinda he has a laugage as you may say. His like Tayuya but the male version. Kakuzuhe's in love with cash! He's cheap too! I honstlydon't see why a girl would want a cheap boyfriend let allow someone who goes for cash over everything else. Kisame his blue. I mean his really blue! His skin is blue! He love the sea and looks like a shark! His like Itachi's best friend! Tobi! His like a favorite member of mine! He's care free and funny! He usually speaks third person alot! He's also know as Madara Uchiha. His Sauske and Itachi's cousin I guess. Zetus is freaking fast! Honestlyhe can show up one second and be go the other. He's like a spy for the Akatsuki and stuff like that. Pain is the leader of the group. He has a title as '_God'_He's mistaken for being an Uchiha sometimes. Pain has orange hair and how can he be an Uchiha? Most Uchihas have black hair not orange! Finally the girl who's awesome! KONAN! She's also know as _'God's _Angle' She's really smart andpretty. She also is found with a flower in her hair(Which is tighed in a bun)

"Sakura come over to the couch I want to give you something," Naruto called me over from the couch. I walked over to Shika. He was on the couch and had his backpack on his lap. I reach for the zipper but he slapped my hand way. I gave him a shock gasp.

"Why I'm apalled Naruto. What's in the pack that I'm not allowed to see," I questioned him. He took a breather.

"You love Twilight right?" Naruto teased me.

"Naruto I love it! The Fourth book, Breaking Dawn, is comeing out this Aguest 4th! Plus the movie is comeing on December 12! Why do you ask," I raised my brow.

"Sakura do you have the special addition from the New York Times?" He questioned again.

"No. Unfortunately I went out to by it but someone got the last copy," I said disappointed. The special addition was of Eclipse! It had a sneak preview of Breaking Dawn, Exclusive "Team Edward" and "Team Jacob" T-shirt transfers, and a poster of the 4th book! (**A.N. **It's actually real! I got that book! I'm so lucky)

"Because I have something for you," Naruto assured me. He then open his pack and gave me book raped in Bleach Wrapping paper. I love Bleach as much as the next girl or guy! He handed it over to me and I unwrapped it. Oh My GOD!

"Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled before I tackled him on the couch. He laughed and so did I. His the best ever!

"This is the best present ever! Well, next to the CD I got at lunch. Still your the best," I repiled geting off of him.

Sauske, Shika and Neji walked over. Shika pick up the present on the floor. He read it as Neji and Sauske read over his shoulder. "The Exclusive Addition of the Twilight Saga," Shika read out loud. I got off of Naruto and snatch the book from Shika's hands.

"My book. You can barrow it later when I'm done," I retorted. Shika smirked than said "Alright. So what do we do now?"

"What time is it Sauske," I asked him. He look at his watch and said "4:30. Why?"

"You better leave before my mom and dad get on my case." They knew what I ment my grade. Woah! The nodded and Neji open the garage door. Revealing There cars. Sauske's Black Mercedes, Shika's Lime-Green Lamborghini, Neji's Silver Volvo and Naruto's Yellow Porsche.

They all got into their cars said goodbye and see yea. Naruto on the other hand said _Hope you live till tomorow_! He was right I might not live to see tomorow.

I left the garage with my presents from Naruto, Shika, Kankuro, Kiba, Sai and Shino. I was about to go to my room when my mom and dad were in the the dinning room at the table. Both sitting down at the table. They called me over.

"Sakura your school called today and we decided-"

* * *

**Me: Finished the Chapter!**

**Remeber: R&R! Vote for Sakura's guy! Either on my profile or on in your review! Flame me if you hate the story or the chapter. Read my other stories and upcomeing ones!**

**Ja-Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: It's here! It's here! (I've been watching Naruto Annual Sport's Festival to much:) The 4th Chapter!**

**Sakura: The polls so far...**

**Itachi-kun 4!**

**Gaara/Panada-chan 4!**

**Neji/Nej-kun 3 :P**

**Sauske/Saus-chan 2:)**

**Kiba/Kib-kun 2 :)**

**Deidara/Deidara-sama 2 :)**

**Sasori/Sasori-san 1 ;)**

**Sai/Sai-kun 1 ;)**

**Shikamaru/Shika-kun 1;)**

**Shino/Shin-kun 1 ;)**

**Zaku/Za-kun 1 ;)**

**Naruto 0 :(**

**Kimimaro 0 :(**

**Haku 0 :(**

**Me: This is like one of the many Chapter that's going to be hard to write for me... You'll see what I mean:(**

**-You've been warn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Don't own the fallowing songs:**

**Underclass Hero by, Sum 41!**

**but I do own this idea and many Manga.**

**Last Chapter's song:**

**Let The Flame Burn by, Paramore!**

* * *

**To The Reviewers from The last Chapter! Read This! Also _Vesper chan_ and _Dria-chan_ Read!**

**PrissyNarutoLover4Ever**- I was going for that consepte with I.S. in the last chapter! lol

**HarunoSakura13**- Your welcome! Your vote, or should I say votes are in!

**x.X-Pretty n' Pink-X.x-**Here you go ate! I know Twilight does rock! lol

**Dria-Chan**- Sorry _again_! I promise I'll upload Under The Stars! Forgive me!

**Vesper chan**- I got the third up! Don't worry about the deal... It's alright you don't have to do it!

* * *

_**Clean Up The Act**_

"No! no you can't you can't do this. You didn't even warn me!" I wailed. My mother signed at my "child like antics" and my fathe just shook his head in disapproval.

"You knew this was going to happen," My so called father said. I stopped in my tracks and turn to them.

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! THIS IS SOO UNFAIR!" I retorted.

"Don't raise your voice in this house young lady!" My mother scolded me. I got her so mad he go out of her chair to yell at me. Me? I don't care anymore! They can't do this to me_**- Correction to us**! Okay_. Us. I'm not doing this. No never in a millon years will I ever go back to my past. I'm not going to make my past in to my new future. It either that or I go where they want me to. I'm not going there even if its a greet place. I'm NOT GOING!

"Sakura we already told you a couple of weeks back that if this happen then well you know the rest," my father said still calm in her seat.

"What?!" I repiled. Okay now I'm lost... _**Rember when you were listening to Underclass Hero in your room when your mom suddenly came into your room and she was talk about that Biology Test? **Okay let me think..._

_Flashback!_

_I was in my room listening to the radio while I was on my bed reading Eclispe, the third book of Twilight, AGAIN! To think the fourth was come out next week! When a song caught my ears. _

_1..2..3..4  
Well I won't be caught living in a dead end job  
While praying to my government, guns, and god  
Now it's us against them  
We're here to represent  
And spit right in the face of the establishment_

_I smirked and go up from my bed and went to turn the radio up. _

_"This was the first song by Sum 41 Shikamaru made me listen too," said under my breath as I walked back to my bed. Before climing back onto my bed I got my phone from my dresser and texed Shika._

_And now I don't believe (In having faith in nothing!)  
Stand on my own (Got no sympathy!)  
Wasting the youth (While being young and useless!)  
Speak for yourself (And don't pray for me!)_

_Hey Shika! Turn your radio to rcrazy. It the best song_

_by our band, Sum 41_

_-Cherry.B.-_

_With that I pressed send waiting for Shika to reply. Then I went back to my book. After a minute or two I heared someone knock on my door. _

_"It's open," I called. _

_Well Because we're doing fine  
And we don't need to be told  
That we're doing fine_

_"You should change your reply to answering your door," she said as she pulled the chair by my computor and sat down faceing me._

_"It works mom." I replied not leaveing my book. I could tell he was shaking her head now. "So, why you in my room?" I asked._

_Cause we won't give you control  
And we don't need anything from you  
Cause we'll be just fine  
And we won't be bought and sold  
Just like you_

_"Sakura what kind of music are you listiningtonow and days," she asked me ignoring my question. I took a deep breath, "It's called good music." _

_"If you ask me those boys that you hang out with really changed you,"she replied getting up and looking at my posters and pictures on my ceiling and walls._

_"They changed me for the better," I replied._

_(A call across the Underclass)_

_Calling out loud with no respect  
I'm not the one, just another reject  
I'm the voice to offend  
All those who pretend  
Unsung against the grain I'm here to rise against_

_"So, how was that biology test?" she asked again ignore my words. I looked at my book puzzled. "You must know now. Or the school didn't call this time?" **Honestly the test is the same thing with Jiriya as the teacher. Repuduction the same thing over and over agin if not that it's about his prevented books. "**Your right I.S."_

_And now I'm desensitized (I state my place in nowhere!)  
Burning the flag (Of the degeneration!)_

_Everyone sing (The Anthem of no future!)  
Down with the mass ('Cause we're not listening!)_

_"Sakura, I think you should stop hang out with those boys," she began. "Cause look what they did to your-"_

_"Stop it mom." I scowled, "They don't do this to me I chose to do this."_

_Well because we're doing fine  
And we don't need to be told  
That we're doing fine_

_"Fine then... but if this happens again then. Well, your going to be sent to England to study there and stay with your aunt," she stated. Before I could say anything she spoke again._

_"Sakura I'm telling you Clean Up That Act of yours." That was the last thing she said before leaving my room._

_Cause we won't give you control  
And we don't need anything from you  
Cause we'll be just fine  
And we won't be bought and sold  
Just like you_

_May I have your attention please…  
I pledge allegiance to the underclass as your hero at large._

_I closed my book and laid back on my bed to think with I.S._

_What do you think?_

**_I think we should just do what she says for a while and then go back to our ways..._**

_Alright!_

_1..2..3..4_

_We're the saints of degeneration  
We don't owe anyone an explanation  
Fk elitists  
We don't need this  
We're the elite of just alright_

_I laid listing to the song. The fist song I listed to with Shika by Sum 41. Wow! It seems so long ago form that day we spent together on the roof of his house, laying there listen to Sum 41 all day and afternoon long. When it hit sunset me and Shika watched it go down. I remeber putting my head on his shoulder and him pulling me closer to him. Before I could continue my flashback I heard my phone. Text message form the bo I was thinking about._

_Did it. The first ever song u listen to by Sum 41._

_I glad u rembered it 2. Hey u rember the time_

_on my roof when we listed to them like there was _

_no tomorow?_

_Lazy boi_

_I smiled he was thinking of it too. "Shika..." Began to reply. The song was reaching its end. I didn't care about what my mom had told by now. I was talking to one of my boys._

_Well because we're doing fine  
And we don't need to be told  
That we're doing fine  
Cause we won't give you control  
And we don't need anything from you  
Cause we'll be just fine  
And we won't be bought and sold  
Just like you..._

_Yeah how can I 4get! I was just think about it_

_smartass! jkjk. lolz. I will never forget that day._

_-Cherry.B.-_

_I pressed send and waited for his reply._

_End of flashback!_

"Are you done with your trail of thought?" My mother asked. _**Wtf?! how did she noe?? **Shhh! _I nodded and then sat in a chair a cross from them.

"Honey maybe we should just comprimse with Sakura now. Before we do anything rash," My father suggested.

_Is he on our side?_

**_Well he does like some of the boys so... I think so!_**

_That's good to hear_

**_Yup! Now listen to what they got to say!_**

_Wow bossy much..._

**_Hey!_**

I blocked her out I look at my dad then to my mom. "Well..." I said. My mom signed and said "Fine, but what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe give her a second chance-"

"We already did."

"Let me finish. Let her have her grades go up, maybe get her a tutor. Sakura," My dad now turned to me.

"Huh?" I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Sakura... I think you should take a break from Ninja Revalution..." I didn't want to hear anymore. Once he said that I should take a break from the band. I hurt oo much to think about what would happen. I hurt. To take a break from listening to Sauske and Neji play the guitar. Naruto squable with the others about the song we were playing. Talking to Shikaabout songs that involved withthepiano the most... I would never do such a thing unless it was for the best. Still right now both of my parents are just thinking wrong.

_To think he was on our side... Right I.S._

**_..._**

_I.S. where are you_

**_..._**

_I.S. now of all times you leave. _

**_..._**

_Fine then!_

"But daddy! I don't want to do that," I wince one more thought about leaving the guys.

"Sakuralisten, just take a break from that band of yours. Get your grades up again. Hang out with girls again for awhile. Then maybe you could go back to those boys after you live a little without them," My heart stopped. No more of them? That should never happen... I know this isn't a good reason to live them right? Usually I.S. would come in now but no she isn't because she's gone. She left. Just when I need her she's gone. I want to cry but I know it will mean I'm weak and that emotion has taken over myself and I can't do that. Not here not now...

"Sakura do you understand?" "HUH?!" My parents signed. "Sakuraif you do this and show us you can do this then you won't be going to England alright?" My dad questioned. "..." I couldn't chock out my words. They were gone. Nothing I can't speak. I want to but I can't what's wrong with me?! I don't know and I want to cry but I can't.

"Here you can think about it and you can give us your answer later on this week okay?" My dad said comprising. I can't move now but I put enough strength to move and I do... I nodded and they leave. Dad goes to the couch and mom into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I slowly get up from the chair and grab my things. I go and up the stairs and start to run. My heart begins to run faster every second I'm not in my room. I reach the door and I close it shut and turn on the stereo high enough so know one can hear me scream or cry. I hop onto the bed and start to cry with a album with pictures of me and the guys in my hand. Then suddenly I get a text. I open my phone and read its from "_Naruto..."_

_Hey Sakura! I'm missing u __already... _

_hope u haven't died and gone to Rock _

_N' Roll Heaven! (jk) lol _

_-Ramenbuddie67-_

I laughed and frogy laugh. "Naruto... you... baka..." I said quitely. The boy was right. I haven't died but still I feel like something I never felt before I felt unuseful. After taking a shower for the first night in years I cried myself to sleep.

--The--Next--Morning--

I did the usual thing I do every morning. I ate dinner last night but said nothing. When I got down stairs I only saw my big brother and sister.

"Where's mom, dad, and the pest?" I asked my big brother. He was friends with Itachi and Pein plus the rest of their firends. My sister she goes to this nice prep school not to far from Ren, my big brother, and my school. She was transfered there because she's soooooo good at academics and sports... psshh! bull crap! That's just stupid. She changed her name and my parents let her! She changed it to Maria! Suposes to mean Asia!

"They left early," Maria replied. Rennodded and looked at me "So how was yesterday with mom and dad?" he asked.

"What do you think," I snapped. He looked shook. "Sakura, what ma and pa said. Gointhe cheer squad, hang out with girls, dress like a girlygirl, still hang withthose boys, bring your grades up and make them happy. You won't get in trouble if you hang out with those guys and your doing what they want."

Me and my brother stared at my sister. Since when did she care? I have know idea but I know she's right. I could still hang out with them but I just have to stop playing in the band fo awhile and dress and act like a girl, a good and proper girl. Now I all I have to say is "What?!"

"You hear me. Both of you did. Now Sakurago up to my room and I'll be there shortly." With that she waved me away. I did so. I walked into her room and waited for my sister.

"No thanks. Later sis," I replied.

_**Why not? Come on why don't you just do what she says? **_

_Oh! Now you decide to show up!? _

**_Wow! Someone's by polar..._**

_By polar!? Hello! Where were you?!_

**_Chill. Your too tense for a 16 year old going on 17._**

_Oh! I'll chill! Now tell me where were you?!_

**_Okay... Okay don't be so hostel! I was on a date-_**

_A date!? With who? Who was so important that you had to leave me?!_

**_Guess!!_**

_I'm not in thee mood I.S. Just tell me damn it!_

**_Fine. I was on a date with Deidara-kun!!_**

_I'm sorry... what!? How can you go out with a human when your an inner person?_

**_Opps! My bad sorry... Deidara's inner. D.I. _**

_Okay... _

Okay weird much. **_Hey! _**How can your inner go out with your friend's inner? Well, now I know it's possible! Oh! Kamiwhat is wrong withthe world today?! My inner or I.S. went on a date with Deidara-sama's inner D.I. When you pounce it it sounds like DIE. Wow attractive name much.

"Alright then you two lets get in the car," Rensaid heading towards the door. I looked at my sister and fallowed by brother out the door with my sister tailing behind.

The ride to school was pretty much quite no one said a word. Maria was mostly talking to one of her firends from her fancy school. Gah! I'm going to barf. You know why because I'm stuck listening to this:

"OMG! No he didn't!"

"Shut up!"

"No shut up!"

"Wtf?! What's wrong with her?!"

"SWC...?" (So, who cares...?)

"Well, Idk?"

"You said it first."

"Like totally!"

"Like Bree said she totally didn't do that-"

"OMG Yeah his H-A-W-T, hawt!"

OH, Kami! I really think I got the wrong inner or sister! I mean if I got the wrong inner than I mean I can see that **_Hello still here! _**I might of had a tomboy inner not a fan girl inner. If I have the wrong sister I can see that too. UnfortunatelyI'm stuck with both... Now I'm hearing the word Hawt... _again!_I'm going to bang my head on something the next time I hear that word again. Honestly hawt is not a word- **_How many times are we going to go through this Sakura? Hawt is a word that- _**I know, I know don't remind me! Now were was I? Oh! right I'm now trying to think of what to do... should I or shouldn't I? **_What are you talking about? _**

_I'm talking about what my dad said last night._

**_Oh! Wait what?_**

_See this is what happens when you leave when I need you._

**_Just tell me!_**

_Why don't you go throw my memory and find out!_

**_Well! I think I will!_**

_Okay then go._

**_I was about to! TTFN!_**

_What?_

**_Ta Ta For Now._**

"Alright, Sakura get out," Ren told me.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Get out of the car cause were at school and I got to drop off Miss. Japan here. Then I'll come back to school," Renexplained. I got out of the car and said good bye to both of my siblings and I walked into the building to my locker.

Today Sauskedidn't pick me up for school because he had to ride with Itachi today. Nejiwas riding with Hinata in the Huyga limo today. I don't know why and I'm not asking. Naruto's dad took away his keys for the week after finding out about the race yesterday (don't ask how he found out). So, his dad's drivin him to school for one week. Shika is at the roof of the school as usual. Gaara and Kankuro are at their house because today's Tuesday and they usually arrive late. Shino and Kiba are cousins so they'll arrive together. Sai is well I don't know he might be hiting on a girl right now as we speak. Lee and the rest of them might be outside waiting, in class, late/not here yet, or at their locker.

"Hey Sakura," said a deep voice from behind. I quickly turned aroud to see those brown eyes. "What?" I asked turning around and kept walking. I didn't care if he was behind me or just left.

"I hear about the cheer leading thing," He said. I looked at him he was beside me.

"Yeah and?" I questioned walking a head to my locker and opened it in one swift move I guess.

"What you going to do about it?" He questioned back. I didn't answer him and took out my book for Math.

"What's with you? You are this cold with me?" He questioned again. Will, he ever stopped asking questioning me?

"Sorry... I just got allot going on," I replied and turned to him while closing my locker. He gave me questioned look.

"About?" He was full of questions today.

"..." I really didn't know what to say.

"Okay you don't want to talk about it I get it," He said turning the other direction. I caught him by the wrist and he turned.

"No. It's okay it just..." Was I really going to tell him? I let go of his wrist and he stood straight like he was ready to listen to me. I open my mouth but then Dosu called him.

"Hey Haku! Come over here!" Dosu exclaimed from the cornner of the hall. Haku nodded and looked at me with a sorry look.

"Hey! What about telling me later okay," He said I nodded and he left. I walked down the halls to math. Still think about if I should do what my parents want or not. I could do what my sister said but I don't know how to juggle the girly world with my guyish world... I really need a girl to talk to but I can't who was I going to talk to? Tayuya? Konon? Kin? Will they understand? I have know idea right now. I'm hopeless. I keep think of this untill I was stopped by Ami. Ami the cheerleader. Ami the slut. Ami one of Kairn, whore's friends. Ami the bitch. Ami the one in love with the Uchiha brothers and Neji Huyga.

"What is it Ami?" I asked.

"Huh. Ino told me to do this so. We need your answer by next Friday. We have a game next next Friday. So we need you by then okay forehead?" Ami replied. Ahh! I had to think of this too! I completely forgot! I'm an idiot!

"Sure." I told her and kept walking to math. I was about to open the door to the math class room when I saw the most disgusting thing ever through the window of the door!

"_Sai..."_ was the only thing I said before I went down so no one on the other side of the door could see me.

* * *

**Me: There! Now vote for Sakura's guy in them reviews! R&R too! Check out the other Sakura centic I got up! _Uncontrollable! _I will except flamers if you hate this chapter! **

**Ja-Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello! I'm back and with new shoes, cloths and a hair cut:)**

**The Poll!!**

**Sauske**... 10

**Gaara**... 9

**Naruto**... 8

**Itachi**... 8

**Shikamaru**... 6

**Neji**... 5

**Sai**... 4

**Sasori**... 4

**Kiba**... 3

**Haku**... 3

**Deidara**... 2

**Kimmimaru**... 2

**Shino**... 2

**Zaku**... 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is my idea! **

_Before I start here's to..._

**The Reviewers!**

**XiAoXiE-cHbL-:**Okay! Sure no problem:) You'll have to find out in later chapters to answer your question. Here you go!

**Vesper chan**: Haku is in! He is like one of my favorite guys too:)

**Dria-Chan**: Thank you as always!

**xSushiixCooki3zx:** The update is here!

Under the request of **XiAoXiE-cHbL **I decided to put some Team 7xSakura love in the chapter!

_...EnJoY!..._

-

-

-

_**Clean Up The Act**_

Why? Of all people Sai was in the math room with _her. _I know it's stupid but still why? Why should I care right? Because he was with her! Of all people Sai picked her today. The day after last night... He chose to do this with her in room 314. Our math class. No wonder the classroom was closed... because HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH HER!! I don't know why I'm feeling like this but I still feel like he traitored me in away. Why? Because he knew I hated her and she felt the same way. To think I thought she liked Sauske. But NO! She likes Sai now?! I don't even know how I'm going to go inside room 314. I know Sai doesn't like to have someone walk in on him when he was doing a make out. How would I know this well I did make out with him!

_**You only wish... **_

_Shut up! I do not!_

**_Oh yeah!_**

_Yeah and I'm not fighting with you!_

**_... Well!_**

Okay me and Naruto waked in on him one time and well we got the all mighty Sai glare. Not as deadly as the Uchiha glare but still deadly. How the HELL am I go in there? Act like a Kiba or a Naruto? NO WAY! A Sauske or a Neji? I can't pull that off...

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Here he comes. The loudest person on this planet. Who? Naruto Uzumaki. Truth be told everyone should know Naruto was loud. I love him like a brother. Heck I'd trade my brothers for for Naruto as blood but still he was loud.

"What Naruto," I asked still on the ground. He looked down at me with curious eyes. Who wouldn't? I mean I'm on the ground in front of my first period classroom door.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Naruto asked putting a hand out for me. I took it and looked at him. "Sakura why aren't you going inside?" He asked again. I forgot Naru had this class with me!

"Um... I- well... um... the door... is... um... I-" I feel like an idiot right now. I can't even give a straight answer. I really- I mean really don't want to repeat the last time me and Naruto walked in on Sai. I feel a shiver up my spine just thinking about it!

Naruto looked at me and put his forehead on mine. If I weren't his friend I would have blushed at this you know? The contact with the boy is just weird.

"What are you doing Naru?" I asked.

"Cherry-chan? Are you okay? Do have a fever or something?" I hit him in the head at his remark and well the contact! He scratched his head and looked at me.

"What gave you that idea?" I retorted putting my hands on my hips. Naruto laughed. I gave him a puzzled look. "What?" I asked again.

"Nothing..." He said still laughing.

"Uzumaki Naruto if you don't tell me your reason for your laughter... I swear I'm going to ask Sasori and Deidara to find you and hang you on the flag poll by your underwear! To let all your fan girls find out if you wear boxers or briefs!" That shut him up big time! His face was priceless!

"Party popper," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto why were you laughing?" I asked putting my hands at my side now.

"Sakura. You looked funny doing that you know?" He started and I gave him a look, "With your hands on your hips you looked like preppy girl... a girlly girl. Plus-"

"Plus what?"

"I feel like I'm going to hear those words in the near future."

"Whatever Naruto..." Now I'm wondering if we should go inside by now? Is he done yet! I really don't want to know how long Sai makes out with a girl... not just any girl but-but a cheerleader! Okay so Sai has kissed a lot of girls and up till now I haven't been bothered by who she was. Unfortunately, he was kissing _her..._

"Come on Sakura," Naruto said getting my messenger bag and his pack.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled. "Hello! Class." I nodded. Time to face the music right? Besides it's just Sai... He would be making out with her for that long... I really got to stop thinking about this! It's just Sai. Right? Of course! The Sai who was an asshole. Who called me a hag! This is Sai who looks like Sauske. So I don't care. I don't care and I don't want to care.

Naruto opened the door with me trailing behind him. I looked over my shoulder to see...

"Sai!" Naruto yelled. I jump! Sai looked up at me and Naruto with a questioned look and said "What is it dickless?"

"What are you doing?!" Naruto said still yelling heading for where Sai was at putting his books down on the desk sitting down. I sat at the desk beside Naruto.

"What does it look like retard?!" Sai yelled going back to what he was doing.

"Um... well... it looks like your, doing what your always doing," Naruto said grinning. I hit my head. Naruto is such a... BAKA sometimes.

**_You just noticed that?_**

_No I knew that a long time ago..._

**_Well..._**

_Well what?!_

**_How do I say this... um... well..._**

_Spill it out already!_

_**Never mind...**_

_Fine. So do you think I should you know... go for cheerleading?_

_**Yes! You hear Kiba! You'd look hot in the uniform!**_

_That's stupid! I don't want that! Who cares if I look hot in a slutty cheer uniform?_

**_For one I do as your Inner. Two the guy population of this school! Three-_**

_I don't care! But would it be enough for my parents to get off my back?_

_**You heard your sister. Do what she said! It's so simple**_

_True but-_

_**But what?**_

_I don't know... I mean- like I don't want to turn into one of "them"_

_**You won't, trust me! I mean what's the worst that can happen right?**_

_Me losing the guys. Me going to England. Me losing the band. Me turning into a bitch. Me going back to my old past. Me-_

_**Okay! I get it! Shesh! Okay...**_

_...Yeah... _

_**Your really down today aren't you?**_

_No! I__'m so happy I want to skip like an idiot! I'm not, you idiot!_

_**Someones PMSing... Hey! If I'm an idiot so are you.**_

_Whatever..._

I looked at the door. The students in math where coming in. Karin swaying her hips from side to side _trying _to be 'sexy' YEAH RIGHT! The woman doesn't even know the meaning of sexy. I mentally barf as she enters with Mai and Ami behind her. They walk to _her _desk. Laughing with her. **_Probly talking about what she did with Sai.. _**for one I.S. is right. Next I see some jocks with Shika, Panda-chan, Kankuro, and Neji with them. The way they show that they see me is they nodded in my direction. Hinata and Sausme come in with some of their friends. Hinata waves towards my direction? No wait she's waving to Naruto. Ew! Sorry... Were was I? Right. Now I see Choji, Lee, Kib and Shin coming in. They sit in the back... as usual. I see Akumaru is in Kib's backpack again. I wave to them and they send me a smile or a wave. Haku and his friends are next. Well not all of them, you see Kin and Dosu don't have this Math class during the morning. Haku smiles and I smile back. Then come's Kimmimaru and Tayuya. Sakon and Unko right behind. The other two of there group have English. I see Sauske makes his way in. With a annoyed looked on his face! Why? Because his some of the girls in his fan club are behind him.

"Hey Sauske!" I yell waving my hand calling him over. He see's my grin, I'm really trying hard not to laugh out loud. So he just walks to the desk behind me. So I turn and open my mouth but he beats me to it.

"If you laugh your dead you hear me?" Sauske said putting his book on his desk. I pretend to zip my mouth and throw away the key.

"Very funny," Sauske commented and looked at my face. This is what I hate about the guys. They know me to well, so they can see quickly what my current emotion is. Most of the time it's great but right now it's just a pain. "What happened?" Sauske asked.

"Nothing... I don't want to talk about it..." I said looking to my side. Naruto is annoying Sai. As usual, Sai tells him to shut up and that his a baka. Naruto yells louder. These two are restless. If it's isn't Sai Naruto's yelling at it's Sauske. If not Sauske it's Neji. Not Neji then it would be Kiba. The list goes on and on.

"Hn." Sauske replied getting his notebook out of his pack. I turned to look at him. Sauske doesn't butt in like a lot of people. He's more keep to himself. For example he, Shika, Panda-chan, Neji and Shino are more keep to themselves. I on the other hand can make them talk or open up! See I'm a lucky girl. Cause the four of them just don't open up to anyone.

"So, why were you out of it yesterday?" I asked as he wrote what was on the board. He looked up and simply said "What you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your lack of talk or participation in yesterday's activities," I answered looking at him straight in the eye.

"I felt like it okay... What about you?" He replied giving me the same look I gave him. We were having a glaring contest you could say. We had our poker faces on.

"What about me," I said not breaking the eye contact. "Your face tell me everything Sakura. What happened?"

"Nothing happened okay," I replied then open my mouth again and said "What do you care anyways? I mean I though your weren't the one to pry into other people's business?"

"I'm not, but you are not other people. Your my friend so spill," Sauske replied giving me a seious look now. I hated this look so much.

"True... but what if I don't want to tell you. What then?" I asked putting my hand on his desk. He smirked taking my hands into his. I can feel people are watching what's happening here. Why? Because I can! Okay other than I can feel it Naruto and Kiba just gasped. I looked around the room. Oh Kami! The fan girls are glaring at me! Wahoo! I'm luck to have so many girls liking me don't I? On the other hand I see that Kimmimaru and his friends are looking my way. Along with Haku and his buddies. I can always count on my boys to look at me when I hate this kind of attention from people! The cheerleaders look at me and Sauske with curiosity. _**Don't you just love the attention? **I do, don't you? **Ha! Tough chance! **_

"I can get it out of you..." Sauske whispered into my ear! Okay time to do what I did to Naruto. I'm hate the contact with the boys today. I pull my hands away from Sauske and hit him on the head. Just like Naruto he rubs his head but this time all I hear is a "Hn." from the boy. Naruto laughs out loud and I hit him too.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto yelled at me. Of course as the classy lady I am I do the polite thing and say "YOUR BEING A BAKA! THAT'S WHY?" or yelled give or take.

"I AM NOT A BAKA! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI-" Naruto yelled getting out of his seat.

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR THE ONE TO LAUGH! AFTER ALL... WHAT I DID TO YOU THIS MORNING!" I yell back getting out of my seat and gave him a look of annoyance.

"YEAH AND WHAT YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in the air.

"YOU'LL REGREAT WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU UZUMAKI!" I yelled at him putting my hands on my hips.

"YEAH! I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME!" He yelled stepping closer. You see when Naruto and I get into our fights we don't care who's watch we only care who wins the argument.

"YEAH!" I yelled back stepping closer too.

"YEAH!" He replied making the space between us limited.

"The threat this moring still aply's Naruto. It still does," I replied though my teeth. Naruto sits back down and shuts up. I do the same. I turned to see if everyone was still watching. They all turned away from my gaze and started to talk to each other again.

-

-

-

Okay so, maybe I threaded Naruto and now he's being quite. Neji says I should be bad at him more often if this shut him up. I didn't even look at Sai straight in the face all day. Why? Because of what happened this morning! Sauske didn't tough me at all today. So that's three people who I'm avoiding or they're avoiding me today. Right now I'm currently getting told by the principal. Why? Well it all started with a blond cheerleader and it lead it a fight and now I'm sitting next to Ino in the office and were getting told off.

Guess your wondering why were here. Well...

_Flashback:_

_"Face it your jealous!" Karin yelled at me. Okay I've had it with her. She thinks that I'm jealous of Ino and Sai._

_"What Ino did this morning was just a one time stand for Sai!" I yelled back. We're in the halls and I'm giving her a staight glare. Her friends aren't around but there is a lot if people here gathering around our little brawl. Well actually Ino was there but said nothing. Why not? I have no idea._

_"Please! I know your jealous of Ino! She got one of the hotest guys at school to make out with her!" Karin yelled. _

_"Yeah! And why would I be jealous? I mean it's just Sai. Plus he does that all of the time," I scowled but inside I know what I was feeiing this morning._

_"Just? Just Sai?! Are you mad! Sai is the perfect man next to Sauske-kun!" Karin assured me. I look at her like she was crazy! Then I turned to Ino._

_"Why aren't you saying anything? After all what happen was between you and Sai not Karin and Sai," I shivered at the thought of Sai and Karin._

_"Because unlike you I have firends that are girls who will stand up for me," Ino said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Yeah and? I have my own friends," I answered crossing my arms._

_"True but are any of them... I don't know girls? Face it Haruno! Your firends are all guys. The closest thing you got to a girl friend is your cousins!" Ino retorted. I looked at her with wide eyes then I smirked._

_"Oh yeah? I think your jealous!" I said. _

_"What are you talking about? How could I be jealous of you?" Ino asked with those I'm-better-than-you look._

_"Cause as much as you try. I get the guys to like more than you'll ever! 'Cause the truth is guys don't want a girl who try's to hard. or one who's so easy," I scowled. I don't care if I sounded bitchy. She desvered it. I hate that she looks down at me so much!_

_"Hm! Whatever. Once a loser always__ a loser. Cause that's what you'll always be a l-o-s-e-r!" Ino stated. Then I lanched myself at her..._

_Flashback end._

Anyways, me and Ino said sorry to each other before Tusnade came in to leacture us. So, I'm not that mad at her... but I'm still mad at her. Mostly I'm mad at Karin cause before she said I was jealous she called a good for nothing whore. Me a whore?! Shouldn't she look at herself in the miror? Or did she break it already?

"Now what am I going to do with you two?" Tusnade asked sitting down. I looked at Ino and she did the same and we said together "How much trouble are we in?"

"Well I'll have to call your parents and-" Okay bad thing! Very bad! They can't call my mom and dad! I'll be shipped off to England for that!

"No! You can't call my parents! I'm in enough trouble as it is!" I yelled. Ow! My back still hurts after that little wrestling match with Ino...

"Well you should of though of that before you decided to fight with each other," Tusnade said pulling out Ino's file and my box. Yes! I have a box not a file. I've done a lot of things with the Naruto and Kiba... along with my own stuff... like grades, fights, talking back, ect.

"Sakura, is right. I can't get in trouble," Ino said holding the ice pack to her head. Yeah, I gave her a good punch.

"Well... you girls have been fighting with each other for along time..." Tusnade replied reading Ino's file. I wince. My pain isn't getting better. I don't even know how I'm going to hide my bruises on me... let alone my face! Did I tell you I have a bandage on my left check cause I do.

"I'm not going of the squad for this am I," Ino asked with a worried look. Of course she'd be worried about cheer! It's her life!

"Well..." Tusnade said closing Ino's file and opening my box. I smirked. I'm actually proud of my bad record.

"Sakura you've been here more than I have," Tusnade said looking at me.

"Well, what can we do to avoid a phone call and being kick off any school activities?" I asked. Yes! I don't want my parent to be called and I don't want Ino to lose her cheer leading. As much as I hate to admit it she's actually good at what she does...

"Hm... I suppose you could do somethings for me... and Ino you still need your cheerleader right?" Tusnade asked/said. Oh god! No! I though Tusnade was my favorite person at this school next to Shizunie, Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenia. But if she's making me join this squad I will not be happy. This was my choice to go in the squad!

"Yes..." Ino replied with some happiness in her voice. I on the other hand slid in my chair.

"And Sakura in your art class your teacher still needs someone to help you clean the supplies and room after being used right?" I smiled and nodded. See! I knew I got something out of this!

"Then it's final. Sakura your going to be cheerleader. Ino your going to help clean the art room. Then both of you will run eirens for me." Tusnade said.

Ino looked at me. I looked at her. What I can't belive is that she's going to help me clean the Art room. What I really can't belive is that I, Sakura Haruno. Am now... Sakura Haruno, cheerleader of Konoha High...? The worst thing is...

What are the guys going to say? One way to find out right? Go and tell them straight in the face...

-

-

-

**Me: Here**** you**** have it! Chapter number 5!! What do you think? R&R! Go a head and flame me if you please... Check out the new stories I have up everyone!**

**Sakura: What going to happen?**

**Me: Wait and see...**

**Sakura: But-**

**Me: No buts!**

**Naruto and Kiba: haha. She said but.**

**Gaara: So imature.**

**Sauske: Hn. You got that right...**

**Neji: Patetic.**

**Shikamaru: Zzzzzzzzzz...**

**Me: o.O Wow! Um... well... one request to all of you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Sakura: Desperate...**

**Me: Anyways on another note... ****School's comeing up so I'll be in Jr. High(as a incoming 7th)! So happy right now! September 2 is the day I'm going to my first day. I'll be concentrating on school, fun, friends/family and FANFICTION!**

**Naruto: School!?**

**Shino: Yes Naruto School... it's next week... baka...**

**Naruto: No! I was just having fun this Summer!! NNNNNOOOOO!! OW!**

**Sakura: Please excuse my friend he is just well... Naruto.**

**Me: Okay! Well all I have to say is...**

**Ja-Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi! People of earth and beyond:)**

**The Poll!!**

**Sauske**... 14

**Gaara**... 11

**Naruto**... 9

**Itachi**... 8

**Shikamaru**... 6

**Neji**... 5

**Sai**... 5

**Sasori**... 4

**Kiba**... 4

**Haku**... 3

**Shino**... 3

**Zaku**... 3

**Deidara**... 2

**Kimmimaru**... 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This my idea:D**

**-A/N:**Alot of people are saying that Sakura should of some how done the England thing... but you guys don't know is that she just might:) How? Well I can't tell you! It's a secret... hehe... but it **might not **happen. You'll just have to wait and see. So Sakura may or may not go to England you'll all have to wait for the answer.

_...EnJoY Everyone..._

-

-

-

* * *

_**Clean Up The Act**_

I left the office in a hurry. Why? Because I so don't want to deal with anymore of this. I have to say it... I officially hate High School. This is not what I signed up for you know? I don't want to be ch-ch-cheerleader?! I don't want to worry about England. I don't want to think about me finding a tutor. I don't want to have all of this stress right now! I don't want deal with all of this. I have a huge head ace. The number one thing I can't get out of my head is: How do I tell them? I can't just say _Hey guys! Guess what I'm going to be cheerleader! _In a happy and excited voice. With a smile on my face along with keeping a serious face. You know something? I'd rather go to England! Than face being a preppy!

**_Come on cheer isn't that bad... I mean your mom and sister did it maybe you should-_**

_I'll tell you this IS if you finish that sentence your so dead! _

**_Chill. All you have to do is do a few jumps, cart wheels and rhyme. Okay you'll be f-_**

_Do not. I repeat do not. Say fine, because I will not be! I draw the line at wearing a skirt, twirling around and rhyming!_

**_Okay why do you have such a problem with being a girl?_**

_I have no problem being a girl. I do have a problem being a girly-girl!_

**_You know what. Whatever I'm out of here._**

_You can't leave! Hey wait! IS!_

With that she left. That's what I hate. She leaves when I need her. I guess I was yelling wasn't I? Besides I forgot IS was all girly-girl material. Hm... where can I go? I look at my watch 10:55 a.m. Classes are still in session. I guess I should go in right? Exactly! So I turned to walk to my next class but stop where I am. I just realize something!

I can't go! Why you may ask? Well let's see... I have Baka 1 and Baka 2 sitting next to me! They are so noisy! Who are they? Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inazuka! They want to know what happen ever single minute. They are great and all it's just I hate that factor of the two. So... where do I go? Hm... let me think... I can't go to the south wing of the school 'cause of the hall monitors... I can't go to west wing... outside they have P.E. classes going on... hm... think Haruno where to go... bingo!

The 4th music room! No one uses that room anymore. I wonder why no one does. I mean there's a huge grand piano in there! It one the wide stage they have in the room. Shikamaru says that the piano is in really go shape to be played. The view isn't that bad in the room really. Aside the curtains usually closed when you open it the whole room is lighter and the view is the big green field we use for soccer.

I walked farther down the hall's till I reached 4th music room. I open the doors by the golden like handles and the first thing I see is big black grand piano on the stage. I walk down to it and grab a seat in the black leather chair and closed my eyes and just let my fingers hit the keys.

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

You know what? I hate that I have to do this. How will the guys even react? I mean after all the times I made fun of the preps... I'm going to have to be on! My life sucks. I have to do this for so many stupid reasons and I have to take it all.

I bet you one things for sure Ino's celebrating right now. You know why, I think that? Because she want me to be a cheerleader ever since we were young and now she gets it. She wanted me to be one of her colons... you know what... I aint going to be... I'll be the tomboy cheerleader for all I care.

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

I can just see Kiba and Lee's dream come true... haha... Kiba has always want to see me in a cheer uniform and see me chant and twirl and have my hair up being a "GIRL." Lee on the other hand has always want to have a cheerleader for a best friend. I guess he's going to have his wish you know?

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

I kind of feel like I'm going to have to be like Johnny from Outsiders. He had to run away because he killed a Soc and Ponyboycomes with him to help keep the secret. Some how I'm going to have to run away not literally but something close to that. I'm going to have to not tell the boys that I'm not a cheerleader/prep yet. I know it's going to hurt one of them some how.

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

I know that tomorrow I'm going to go to cheer practice and all that... how would I do that? I have a problem with that. You know what it is? The guys have practice that day! I going to have to cheer right in front of them... how would I do that?

I would go back on ever promise I made Naruto and Sauske... ever Gaara and Shikamaru. I promise Sauske I would change. I promise Naruto I would never be a prep. I promise Shika I would always put the band first. I promise Gaara... that I would never go down that path... yet I am!

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

I was eventually going to change.

I was going to be a prep and not want to be one.

I was going to have to ditch the band on certain days to go to practice.

I was going to go down that rode!

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

How would I even look at them with out feeling guilty about doing this?! Why didn't Tsunade let me chose to do something else?! Why did I care so much? Why am I putting so much thought into this?

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way_

I can't even figure out the answers to this. Like they say in Breaking Dawn in book 2 Jacob... There Are No Words For This. It's so true. I have no answers for all of the questions that are poping in to my head right now. I have know idea how to do this!

Who was going to be my Ponyboy? The one that would keep my secret and come withme to runway? Who would be the Dally from Outsiders and keep their mouth shut right in front of the cops about what was I doing? Who? Who had my back?

...I had no idea...

and I was going to find my answers...

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood..._

I heard clapping. I looked up and instantly look down. You know why? Cause he was here. The one of the guys that was on my mind!

"That was good you know," He said walk toward the piano and sitting down on the chair.

"Thanks... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked taking my song journal but it was taken away by him and I looked at him with an annoyed look. He chuckled and looked through the pages.

"I should ask you the same thing Sakura... so '_Until Tomorow'_ huh?"

"Yea... it's just something I wrote when it was... um... bored you know," I answered.

"Not bad but your keys are off you know Sakura," He said flashing me a grin. I literally laughed out loud. He always says this because he's supposedly the best at playing the piano.

"Whatever... you show me then Mr. _I'm-better-than-you-at-playing-the-keys," _I challenged. He took my bluff and set my journal down on the piano. He pretended to crack his knuckles and began to play. I shook my head at him and fallowed along in my head as I watched him play.

_Funny..._

**_What are you talking about now?_**

_I mean the minute you speak of one of them... they just apear as if the were called..._

**_Ha... ha... very funny missy but I dout it_**

_...Explain please_

**_You know how most of the boys... they just show up when you need them._**

_and this boy?_

**_Shows up... when he feels like it? idk_**

_please IS... don't IM talk me right now_

**_And why not?_**

_Because I don't want to hear, see, speak or do anything related to a preppy_

**_You know your really taking this too far. I see no big deal about being a "preppy"_**

_...._

**_O.o_**

_wat with the face?_

**_...You...are...so...just...uh!_**

_Wow! Someone seems mad_

**_No, I'm jumping up and down with happiness_**

_Are you being sarcastic?_

_**Yea... no I'm not. I'm being totaly truthful**_

_Okay can u stop that!_

**_Stop what? What are you talking about?_**

Yea you know what? I'm blocking her out now. For now one... I will not hear this inner speak and if she does then I will not pay attention to her at all. "So tell me..." Those are the words that got me out of my thoughts and arguement. Why? Cause... that voice had that tone that I for one didn't like at all... not one bit.

"What?" I replied not meeting his eyes and just staring at the keys on the piano.

"Why are you here? What about class with the two idiots?"

"I didn't want to go to class... besides I was in the office."

"Got in trouble? or did you just go there for fun?"

"I went there for fun."

"Uh huh. So why did you get called in?"

"You didn't hear did you? I hit a cheerleader."

"Why?"

Then I told him. Everything that happened. Subtract the becoming a cheerleader part. He doesn't need to know right now. Or at all. I need to talk to Inoabout not telling anyone about me joining her team, plus making her make the squad shut their trap about me being one of them for the rest of my school life. Really do you think everyone should hear about it from the gossip squad... I mean cheer leading squad when this was about me? I don't think so. To my surprise he was listening playing witha piano key ever so often. He would nod and start to say something but knew I wasn't done so he keep his mouth shut. At the end I was smiling and then went quite looking at him waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat but then... nothing. What did I say?

"That's it, right?"

"Well, ya pretty much. So, what do you think?"

He pondered fro a second and didn't say anything until... "Well, so what's going to happen now? Is Tusnadegoing to call your parents? Are you going to leave?" I looked at him shocked. He said this all in one sentence and with no emotion. How could he be so calm? This was my life about to go down the drain and he was clam?! Then again... he wasn't going through this... but he was my friend! For kami sake! How could he not seem to care?!

"What?"

"You hear me," He said pushing a piece of hair that was in my face behind my ear, "What is going to happen now? How you going to get yourself out of this? Hm?"

"I... I... well... um... you see... uh... hm..." That's all I said. Nice going Sakura! You're acting like a star struck fan girl that's stuttering! I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. I was all out of words. Me. Sakura Haruno was out of words can you say... amazing. He was having this amused look on his face. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh... nothing so? You haven't answered my questions yet," He replied slyly. I looked up for a clock hanging on the wall. Found it. Guess what. Class was going to end soon. You know what that means? It means time to make my escape! Ha ha... I'm very funny. Not... but seriously I need to get out of here. I don't need to answer him when I already have nothing to tell him. Jeez, does he's suppose to be super super smart? Shouldn't he found out I have nothing to say? "Sakura. You know you've been acting all strange today."

"Well..." What to say? "I have my reasons." _**Nice job Sakura... really nice job... not. **_

_Not helping inner... not helping at all. _

_**Did I say I would help?** _

_As my inner... you should be helping me. _

_**I object! I object! In all good names of all inners everywhere! I object to this unholy-ness! Not all of us inners are suppose to-**_

"Sakura. Your spacing out again." He pointed out. Does he always have to do that? I signed and nodded my head. I grabbed my bag and began to get off the piano bench but he stopped me. By grabbing my wrist at the most. I looked at him and he looked at me. An unspoken language was happening right now. This instant. No one would understand. It may just look like we were staring at each other but there was more to it... He let go of me and got up too. We walked off the stage with no words to each other. What was there to say? He couldn't understand right? There was only one person I could tell and they would understand... Lee.

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!

Time for class.

"See you later Sakura..." He said and walked down the other side of the hall. I went opposite and said nothing till he was out of view.

"_Bye Shikamaru..."_Little to late... I know but it's for the best to say it so he doesn't hear my throaty voice. I don't cry. I don't do crying. I don't sound sad most of the time. I don't do sad. I don't do those kind of girly emotions much... but for now... I'm going to hold myself together and walk straight to my next class.

-

-

I could only tell Lee. You know why? He maybe weird but he listens. 'Sides it's like talking to a girl when you think off it. So why not say it to him? I bet my parents already got a call from Tusnade about me 'joining' the ch... ch... che... chee... chee... cheer... **_leader_! **_Thank's IS... I think... _See I can't even say it? So can I even do it? Answer: Invalid. or If this was a question on a test it would be E. None of the above. Ptf! Either that or I'd skip the question and get it wrong... but this isn't a test. This real life. Therefor I am stuck with trying to use my head to get out of this. Can't I just get in trouble one more time? That way I leave this country for one whole year and come back a 'new' person.

The next question is it worth it? Think about it... all I wanted in the first place was to stay here and not leave. Now I change my mind? What's up with that you may thing... well the answer to that question is: 'cause this is cheerleader damn it! Sorry for my language. I mean if you were in my position you wouldn't want to be a cheerleader right? right? right? right? Yes! Of course! Uh huh! Definitely! Really... we alread have a cheerleader in my house why do we need another one? Ptf... I have no comment for that.

I am currently walking down to the cafe. By myself. No Sasori. No Shikamaru. No Sauske. No Neji. No Naruto. No Sai. No Gaara. No Kiba. No Shino. No one at my side. Though I guess it's for the best. I feel really emo right now. No offence to all fo you who are or who are in denial. I just mean... I feel down or something. Man... I need a song by blink 182 or sum 41 to get me happy again. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, I stop in mid-walk and just 'try' to clam myself. Key word try. Yes I tried to do so but how can you when all of a sudden a someone grabs your arm and you turn around all of the sudden.

"Sakura! There you are!" Lee yells. Still holding my arm but then lets go when he sees my face. Is it that obvious? "What happened?" His voice is full of concern and such. I guess it is. I sign and point to the benches outside. He grabs me... again! And we run all the way outside. This is what you get with Lee. When something is up he rushes you to find a place to sit and tell everything he needs to know. No surpise there. This is Lee the guy who likes guys we're talking about!

"Sit! I'll shut up if you want! Just tell me already!" He yells and he pushes me on the cold hard bench. Don't you feel the love here? 'Cause I sure do! Note: Sarcasm here everyone. I mean of course I am going to tell Lee everything all he has to do is yell and I'll jump at his word. Surrre I will. Not. So? I can tell him about when I got home... or I can tell him about what I did to Ino and not tell him about what my parents told me about good old England. Or I could make something up to replace the England story... ya do you know were to start?

I sign. Were do I start? I'm repeating myself again... I clear my throat and say, "Okay... so, it goes like this alright..." Then I tell I am planing to tell him... everything. When I say everything. I mean **everything. **No lies. No forgetting stuff. No making up things. I tell him everything... and it sure is long if you ask me.

-

-

It's quite. The only thing you can hear is the wind blowing through the trees. I look at Lee to see his face. It's like he's seen a ghost. Was it that bad? Was I not telling him something he wanted to hear? Did I miss something? If I did can someone please tell me so. Maybe I should have lied alittle? Maybe I should of forgotten to tell him something? Maybe I should of made something up? Maybe I shouldn't have told him at all and maybe told Haku or Kimimaro? They could keep they're mouth shut right? Um... maybe... maybe not...

"Lee? Lee are you there?" I wave my hand in front of his face. He doesn't blink. "Come on... I told you everything didn't I? So tell me what am I suppose to do?" I want to slap him... maybe then he'll speak to me? "Lee! Hello! Are you there? Or have you died before a shoe sale?"

...

It's quite... again.

...

Maybe I shouldn't have...

told. him...

great regret is happening...

right now.

...

Should I scream at him or something? He's not even moving! He's not even blinking! Is he breathing? Um... yeah he is... so he's still alive. Did his soul leave his body or something?! Someone help! Someone get a Prado bag for this boy! Someone get so high heal shoes! Someone get some pink! Someone make him talk for me! What can you do to get a gay guy to talk? If you know please contact me at 1-800-HELP SAKURA HARUNO. The hot lines are open for anyone who would like to speak to me about my problem. The first three minutes are free. So call now! I mean it... now would be nice... really, really, really, really, really, super, super, duper, ni-

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! HELLO! THIS IS GREAT! NO AMAZING! THIS IS SOOO... YOUTHFUL? IDK! BUT OMG! SAKURA!!!!" He yells while hugging the air out of me. Um... the line is now disconnected. Thank you for those of you who tried to call.

"Eh? Lee..."

"Ya?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"Sorry... but still why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Lee... could you-"

"Oh mi gosh! We have to tell the guys!"

"Lee wait!"

"Come on Sakura!"

...

He runs. He's running to the cafe. He's running to the cafe to tell the guys. The guys. The guys! There is only one thing to do. One thing must be done. What is it? Well... run after Lee to stop him, duh!

...

Oh shit... So you know what I do next? If you guys think I am running like this is the last thing to do before I die... you are so right. "Damn it..." I curse as I run after the biggest idiot at the moment named Lee. Please pray for me...

* * *

**Me: Sry! 4 the late update you know... I got skool and stuff. Well, I guess I won't be updating as soon as I want but I'll get it up as soon as possible! haha As much as I hoped I could get the story updated like I wished back then before started... I can't... (cries) Does my school ever think of giving me a break or something? **

**R&R! Flamers excepted! Any comments or request pls tell me:D**

**J****a Ne!**


End file.
